Island Paradise Wiki
Season One: Philippines Contestants Episode Summaries Episode Breakdowns Episode 1: "Blindside Time" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The tribes would be divided into pairs. The first pair from each tribe would be tethered together and have to race through the jungle and up a cargo net to retrieve two paddles. The next pair of castaways would use the paddles to paddle a boat out in the ocean to a buoy where they would dive to release a chest and swim it back to shore. All six castaways would then push the chest up the beach to a puzzle assembly mat. The final pair of castaways would use the pieces inside the chest to assemble a puzzle. The first two tribes to complete their puzzle would win immunity and reward. :*'Reward:' First place reward of a complete fire-starting kit of wood, flint, and lighter fluid. Second place reward of flint only. Eighteen returning castaways were divided into three tribes before the game began. They were brought in by boat where the three tribes were given sixty seconds to offload as many supplies from the boat to their rafts to start the game. At Galu, Pete formed an early alliance with Andrea and Reynold. Candice found a clue to the hidden immunity idol, in which she kept to herself. Sierra was immediately targetted as the weakest link as well as their first elimination. At Kalabaw, Brenda formed an alliance with the other two women on her tribe, Ashley and Courtney. Carter found the clue to the hidden immunity idol while on his way to the well and immediately shared this information with Courtney. At La Flor, Brendan formed an alliance with Alina, Kelly and Malcolm. At the Reward/Immunity challenge, La Flor edged out Kalabaw to win, while Galu ended up losing the challenge. At Galu's camp, the tribe blamed their loss on Sierra for her inadequate puzzle solving skills. As all hope seemed lost for Sierra until Candice approached her about a plan to change her inevitable fate and instead vote Pete because of his negative attitude. Candice later approached Reynold who was left wavering as he, unknowingly to Candice, formed an early alliance with Pete and Andrea. At tribal council, the tribe focused on Pete's arrogance, especially towards Sierra, as well as Sierra's poor performance at the immunity challenge. When the votes came in, by a vote of 4-2, Pete was blindsided and sent home, leaving Andrea in a total state of shock. Before the tribe left, Jeff Probst gave them flint. Episode 2: "Total Dysfunction" *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Going on in pairs, the tribes would pull a sled to three stations to retrieve puzzle pieces. Once all the pieces are retrieved, one castaway would work as a caller to help two castaways solve three large puzzles. The first two tribes to complete their puzzle would win immunity and reward. :*'Reward:' First place reward of blankets, pillows, and a tarp. Second place reward of a tarp only. At Kalabaw, Jay had suspicion that the women on his tribe were in a tight alliance and that Brenda, who was the leader of the suspected alliance, was becoming too dangerous and he wanted her voted out. At Galu, Andrea continued to be overwhelmed by the result of last tribals' vote. Candice shared the clue to the hidden immunity idol with Sierra, who she felt was ganged up on at last night's tribal. Over at La Flor, Alina and Kelly found a clue to the hidden immunity idol and decided to keep it amongst themselves. In the closely fought combined Reward/Immunity Challenge, Galu beat out La Flor, while Kalabaw came in last place. Back at camp, Jay pulled Eddie and Carter aside and began to campaign against Brenda. Carter seemed to agree with him, however he later told Courtney, who he was in a secret final two alliance with, who later alerted the two other girls on the tribe, Ashley and Brenda. Right before tribal, Brenda hatched a plan to try and get Jay voted out. At Tribal Council the votes came in and Jay was voted out by a voted of 4-2, leaving Eddie on the outs. Episode 3: "Walking On Thin Ice" Voting History Category:Browse